


All I Want

by V3rtig0



Category: Degrassi: Next Class, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti Lydia, Arkansas???????, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Coming Out, Derek is a Failwolf, F/M, Gay, Hunter is confusion, Hunter is gay, I have no idea, I just love these two as a couple, Lydia is bitchy, M/M, Melissa is supportive tho, Multi, Never liked stydia, Other, Purple haired stiles, Road work ahead?, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sexuality, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is polish as kurwa, Stydia can burn in hell, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We sure hope it does, whats wrong with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V3rtig0/pseuds/V3rtig0
Summary: Stiles stilinski flys out to Toronto in hope for a new beggining. His friends hate him after an accident involving Scott's girlfriend Allison along with Aiden and himself.Hunter is struggling to figure out himself and what his life and actions mean after breaking up with Yael and plummeting into a sexuality crisis.Let's just say these two become a little more than friends.Then the devastation came.





	1. Pre-facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling issues. I'll edit them later since I don't have a beta.

Hello! This is my first work on ao3. This prompt has been lingering in my head for a while.

So this story is canon divergent. I'll explain the differences here. I'll also add anything needed.

Degrassi  
~~  
The bus crash never happened. Instead this will be senior year. Prom obviously never happened. Yael recently came out as gender queer in the first week of school. Tristan dyed his hair back blonde(because I like it better)

Mayas suicide attempt happened over the summer at an event hosted by degrassi. So the play never happened. Neither did Lola and miles hooking up. So no abortion or pregnancy. Tristan and miles are still going strong. All of the relationship frame between jonah,  zig, esme, and Frankie in the season four camping trip, happened at a summer camping trip with the same group. Esme is still a bit crazy.

Teen wolf  
~~  
Instead of the nogitsune stiles accidently got in a car crash with Aidan and Allison. He decides that he needs to get away from the beacon hills. So he flys to Canada with his ibf. 

Stiles may or may not become purple haired and kinda edgy in this story. And he did go to a mental hospital. He was traumatized after the accident. And very suicidal.


	2. Last Exit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling issues. I'll edit them later since I don't have a beta.

Regret.

Regret is the only suitable word for how I feel right now.

I regret bullying Maya. I regret crashing miles' car. And I regret hurting Yael. 

And I deserve it. I deserved being sent to that hospital after I crashed the car. And Yael dumping me. I really do.

I wanted to apologize to them. But apologies only go so far.

"Yael?" I tapped their shoulder as they talked to Lola. Yael gave me a look as if to say 'what do you want?' "I'm so sorry!" I admitted.

"Go on." Yael told me.

"I'm an idiot. I should've respected your wishes." I began to ramble. " I really do support you and I should've been thinking of how you felt instead of how I felt." I frowned as I stared at my feet. "I guess I was just scared." I mumbled, barely above a whisper.

Yael frowned.

"You're scared of me?" They asked. "Wow hunter." Yael sighed. "I was gonna forgive you but you've hit a whole new low." They scoffed. Leaving me confused.

"What?" I asked. "No. God know." I looked Yael in the eyes this time. "No. I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of myself." Yael's face softened. "I'm scared that if I continue our relationship I'm gonna hurt you. And I don't want that."

"Hunter-" Yael spoke softly

"I'm scared of my feelings!" I said a bit too loudly. "I get these feelings that I don't like and it upsets me okay!" I took a deep breath before going back to a normal volume. "I have feelings for someone I'm not supposed to! I'm scared of what will happen! What everyone will think of me!" I leaned in closer to Yael's ear to speak in a hushed whisper. "I don't think I'm only into girls okay?"

It was the truth. For the first time I told the truth. All the pent up energy that hadn't told my mother, my therapist, or even miles. I've always been scared. Scared of something. 

When I first started feeling attraction for more than the female gender I wanted to tell miles. To tell my brother. But I was too scared. Then I saw what dad did to him and I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't.

So I took those feelings. Those feelings that I hated and turned them into hate itself. And I didn't care. But now I do. Yael coming back brought out all of that confusion. Those feelings. And I didn't know how to handle it. 

So I lashed out. Like always.

"Hunter."Yael said but I ignored them. "Hunter!" Yael said again. "It's okay." They whispered. "You'll be okay." Yael then proceeded to hug me. I missed this. 

We stood there for what felt like forever. But it was cut short by the bell ringing. Lola, along with the rest of the student body had left the hallway. 

"Crap. I have to get to class okay?" Yael asked as they let go. All I did was nod. Yael noticed my tear streaked cheeks. "I'll see you later!" Yael called as they walked to class.

I can't believe I just told them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah guys. I rewrote the first chapter because I didn't like the original. I hope you like it. And I hope it isn't as rushed as the original.


End file.
